


Colinas hasta tu reino

by zelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es verano, y Camelot espera impaciente a que la ola de calor pase de largo. Arthur tiene otros planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colinas hasta tu reino

Ese día el calor se cuela bajo la piel y se queda a vivir en lugares profundos en los que es imposible abanicarse, haciendo que el cuerpo pese el doble y que el corazón lata lento, suspendido dentro del pecho. El cielo es de un gris claro, casi invernal a pesar de que están en lo más alto del verano, y que no se vea el sol sólo hace que el calor parezca más insoportable, como si no poder localizar la fuente lo convirtiese en algo envolvente y todopoderoso.

Camelot suspira colectivamente y se asoma a las ventanas, intentando en vano captar alguna corriente de aire perdida, rezando para que la ola de calor pase pronto. Un grupo de niños ronda la fuente y salta sobre los charcos que se forman en la base, y cuando el agua desaparece sobre el polvo se asoman al borde de piedra, las manos y los dedos extendidos hacia el fondo, poniendo nombre a los renacuajos que se agitan como diminutas manchas negras.

Arthur le revuelve el pelo a uno de ellos (al más pequeño y pelirrojo de todos) antes de seguir andando con zancadas imposiblmente largas. Merlin corre detrás suyo con zancadas bastante menos impresionantes, balanceando una cantidad absurda de armas en sus brazos. 

\- Arthur— ¡Arthur!

\- Merlin. - Le dice, haciendo un amago de reverencia por encima del hombro, sin parar de andar ni un momento. Merlin pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Qué es— - Merlin recoloca una espada que se le está clavando en un costado y logra no tropezarse con sus propios pies, haciendo uso de algo que le gusta llamar gracia natural pero sabe que otros muchos llaman _magia_. - ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿De verdad necesitas que te lo explique?

\- No— no, quiero— ¿puedes esperarme!

\- No. – Dice sin mirarle ni una sola vez, sus pies volando sobre la hierba marchita de la colina, el pelo volando dorado alrededor de sus sienes. Merlin lucha contra el impulso de convertir al príncipe heredero en algo especialmente pequeño y peludo. Cuesta.

\- Es sólo que no entiendo— no entiendo por qué tenemos que entrenar en plena ola de calor. – Jadea, mientras impide que un escudo salga rodando cuesta abajo con un hechizo discreto, pero Arthur ya ha desaparecido por el borde redondeado de la colina y no le oye. – ¡Mira que no habrá días! – Grita, inútilmente, corriendo los últimos metros.

En la cima la brisa rueda por la hierba como una caricia, levantando en el aire briznas sueltas que dibujan espirales de viento, y al final de la pendiente escalonada se puede ver Camelot sofocándose por el calor. En medio de todo eso, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos en forma de estrella está Arthur, como si nada, los ojos cerrados frente a la claridad y el aire que le mueve el flequillo en todas direcciones.

Merlin frunce los labios y deja caer todas las armas sobre el suelo con un sonido metálico, golpeándolas con la punta del pie.

\- No vamos a entrenar, ¿no?

\- Nop.

\- ¡Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes! – Exclama, moviendo las manos frenéticamente.

\- En ningún momento te dije que fuésemos a entrenar. Fue una conclusión a la que llegaste tú solo.

\- ¿Y no se te ocurrió sacarme de mi error? – Merlin se cruza de brazos y le mira con el ceño fruncido, pero Arthur sólo abre un poco un ojo, una finísima rendija de azul y le tira un poco de una pierna, la mano entera rodeándole el tobillo. Merlin se resiste pero Arthur tira con más fuerza, gruñendo un _vaaaamos_.

\- ¿Qué gracia habría tenido eso? – Y Merlin está a punto de escupirle, pero hace demasiado calor y Arthur sonríe demasiado suave, así que se deja hacer y se tira a su lado, poniéndose una mano sobre los ojos para espantar la luz.

Arthur sonríe un poco más y Merlin traga saliva, intentando no fijarse demasiado en cómo Arthur se aparta el flequillo de la frente, despeinándose espectacularmente. A veces resulta difícil concentrarse en lo idiota que es su príncipe y no en esas otras cosas— esas cosas que también es bastante.

\- Bueno, y ahora qué. – Pregunta Merlin después de un rato mientras extiende las manos por encima de su cabeza, la silueta de sus dedos recortándose contra el azul, algo impaciente latiéndole en el pecho.

\- Ahora nada, Merlin. – Murmura Arthur, pestañeando tan lento y tan suave que es asi inexistente.

\- ¿Cómo que— ¡No me puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí sólo para echarte una siesta!

Pero se lo puede creer perfectamente, claro, porque la respiración de Arthur se va ralentizando hasta que desaparece por debajo del sonido del viento, sus pestañas dibujando sombras leves sobre sus mejillas. Merlin suspira, rindiéndose y mirando hacia arriba en busca de asistencia divina, pero como nada llega se dedica a mover las manos y las piernas a su alrededor, haciendo un ángel de hierba y mirando a Arthur de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, estudiando más de lo recomendable las gotas de sudor que se deslizan por la línea de su cuello.

Se queda dormido así, sin darse cuenta, pestañeando un momento para volver a abrir los ojos y ver que el cielo es de un gris más profundo, casi púrpura, y que Arthur está sentado a su lado, su perfil cayendo en ángulos rígidos y bruscos.

\- ¿Arthur? – Pregunta, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano e incorporándose sobre un codo.

\- ¿Alguna— - Arthur se aclara la garganta, sin mirarle, sus dedos arrancando la hierba de su alrededor en pequeños movimientos nerviosos. - ¿Alguna vez piensas en el futuro?

\- ¿Qué—

\- Alguna vez lo haces o no. – Replica bruscamente.

Merlin suspira, despejando la nube del sueño de su cabeza, y no pregunta qué viene eso porque lo sabe perfectamente, igual que lo sabe todo Camelot aunque a nadie le guste hablar de ello, como si evitar el tema fuese a evitar la guerra también. Merlin se acerca un poco más, hasta que puede sentir el calor de Arthur contra su piel, y arranca una margarita mientras le da vueltas a la pregunta.

¿Piensa realmente en el futuro? No cree que se pueda llamar _pensar_. No exactamente. Mira la pequeña flor y la hace rodar entre sus dedos, pero al mismo tiempo que ve sus pétalos blancos puede ver cómo será cuando se marchite, el tallo una espiral seca y marrón. Mira el cielo y puede verlo mudo con la promesa de nieve, pero también lo ve lloviendo, y también más despejado que nunca. Mira a los niños de la fuente y ve todos sus posibles futuros extendidos como las cartas de una baraja, todos sus desamores y sus secretos, todas las pérdidas y las victorias. Mira a Camelot y lo ve cuando es mucho, muchísimo más brillante de lo que lo es ahora, y también cuando ya sólo es un eco rebotando por las paredes del tiempo. A veces, incluso, mira a su madre e intenta no pensar en cómo no puede verla más mayor de lo que es ahora.

Pero nada es tan confuso como mirar a Arthur, porque ve el rey que será, pero también el rey que nunca llegará a ser, de manera que a veces el Arthur presente, el futuro y el posible son difíciles de diferenciar. Le ve dorado frente a su pueblo, luchando en lugares que no conoce por causas que no conoce. Le ve llorando de la risa y también riendo como si llorase, girando una corona de mujer entre sus dedos. Le ve en su cama, susurrándole secretos entre las sábanas y tocándole como si fuese sólo una vez de tantas otras, y luego, más tarde, tocándole como si fuese la última de todas. Le ve en los momentos más pequeños, más discretos, intentando subirse a un árbol y resbalando, dándole un susto de muerte en el proceso, o partiendo una manzana para enseñarle la estrella que hay en el interior, pero también le ve en los momentos más importantes, vestido de rojo y sonriendo a una mujer como si la quisiese, o acariciando una mesa redonda con reverencia, o buscando una espada en el fondo de un lago.

 

Y a veces, si mira un poco más, ve mucho, mucho más allá de la grandeza y de la pérdida y de barcas fúnebres que flotan sobre niebla. Le ve haciendo cosas impensables en lugares que es imposible que existan todavía, mil vidas expandiéndose a partir de ésta como las ondas en un estanque. Le ve huyendo de él durante años, y luego le ve buscándole en una ciudad enorme que se mueve a toda velocidad a su alrededor. Le ve encontrándole una noche y susurrándole que se ha vuelto loco sin él en la caracola de su oreja, el alcohol de su aliento despertando todos los nervios de su piel, el sonido de un mar que nunca ha visto lamiendo la orilla. Le ve tirado entre una nieve que es tan blanca como su cara, un uniforme desconocido manchado de sangre, sonriendo de medio lado y diciéndole que _esta vez se me ha hecho un poco tarde, ¿eh?_. Le ve incluso cuando nadie más le ve, incluso cuando no le recuerda, incluso cuando sólo se encuentran una vez casi por casualidad, chocando hombros por la calle y pidiéndose perdón, el destello de todas las vidas pasadas y por venir como un millón de imágenes superpuestas.

Pero en ese momento parpadea, y cuando le mira sólo ve a— bueno, _a_ _Arthur_ , que todavía es bastante estúpido pero que también es bastante noble, que tiene años para llegar a ser todo lo que le espera, que a veces hace que tenga ganas de matarle, y a veces ganas de besarle, y a veces ganas de hacer las dos cosas a la vez. Arthur, que le está mirando como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, con los mechones de su pelo desafiando la gravedad y más tangible que ninguna imagen futura. Merlin se muerde los labios y deja caer la margarita.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pienso?

\- Dios me libre, no. – Le dice, frunciendo el ceño. Merlin se pone en pie, arqueando su espalda y limpiándose los restos de hierba del pantalón, y le dirige una última mirada antes de sonreírle.

\- Pues que el último que llegue es un troll.

\- ¿El últ—

Pero Merlin no se queda a escuchar el final de la frase, corriendo colina abajo a toda prisa, el pelo golpeándole la cara y los pies invisibles sobre la hierba. Arthur le alcanza demasiado pronto y le adelanta con práctica, riéndose por encima del hombro como si no le importase nada más que ganar a su sirviente en esa carrera, en ese momento.

La tormenta se prepara muy por encima de sus cabezas, rodando dentro de las nubes y esperando el momento adecuado para descargar, pero a Merlin le flota el corazón en el pecho, los pies sobre la tierra, y lo único que puede ver es a Arthur corriendo unos metros por delante, todo juventud y presente y cosas conocidas— así que la tormenta, la guerra y todo lo que pueda venir después tendrán que esperar un poco más.


End file.
